Sharon Raydor
Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor is the head of the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes and previously the commanding officer of the Force Investigation Division (FID) on The Closer. Character Information In her first appearance, she worked at the Force Investigation Division (FID), a division of the LAPD's Professional Standards Bureau which scrutinizes LAPD officer-involved shootings and other uses of force. She investigated Sgt. Gabriel after he was involved in a shooting with a homicide suspect. At the start of Major Crimes, she has been transferred to the Major Crimes Division to be its new commanding officer, after the retirement of Deputy Chief Johnson. At first, this caused some ill feeling in the more "veteran" members of the division, especially Lt. Provenza and Lt. Flynn. As the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division, her supervising officer was Assistant Chief Taylor, who along with Chief Pope had promised her a promotion to Commander, which turned out to be a lie due to a budget freeze which prevented all new promotions, except apparently to Assistant Chief, as she points out to Taylor. In "White Lies, Part 1", serial killer Dwight Darnell opens fire in a courtroom, killing several people, including Assistant Chief Taylor. During the incident, Sharon shoots Darnell who later dies of his wounds. Sharon is left disturbed by the shooting as she feels no remorse for taking his life. This also leaves her without a boss, something she has not experienced and has not prepared for. Although Deputy Chief Howard is assigned as the Acting Director of Operations, the void above her does not go un-noticed. As new people are lining up to fill that spot, a change that dramatic could change the division and their work completely. Family Sharon is estranged from her husband Jack, an attorney who moved to Las Vegas to gamble. They have a son, named Richard, and a daughter Emily. She was the legal guardian of Rusty Beck, a homicide witness in the Phillip Stroh case, one of Chief Johnson's last cases in Major Crimes. In "Down the Drain," Sharon was officially divorced and officially adopted Rusty. Sharon has developed a relationship with Lieutenant Andy Flynn over the course of Major Crimes, going with him as his date to his daughter's wedding and the Nutcracker among other things. When confronted by Flynn's daughter Nicole, both adamantly claim they are not dating though when Rusty points out how often they go out together into date-like environments, both are shown to be shocked by the revelation. Sharon asks Rusty about it afterwards and he tells her that she and Flynn are "not dating" several times a month. In "Snitch", Flynn decides to ask her on an actual date and Sharon accepts. In "Hostage to Fortune", the two inform Assistant Chief Taylor of the change in their relationship, telling him they are "old school" dating. Officer-involved shootings *Dwight Darnell ("White Lies, Part 1") Trivia *Her address is 4411 Los Feliz Blvd. Los Angeles, CA. *Her phone number is 323-555-0112 *Maiden name is O'Dwyer as revealed in "Down the Drain" *She seems to occasionally get insights into a case when talking to Rusty as shown in Cheaters Never Prosper and Turn Down. *During the time between "Hindsight, Part 1" and "Hindsight, Part 5", Sharon is stated to be up for a new job as Chief of Security for the NFL. Sharon keeps having to put the interview off due to the investigation and presumably chooses not to take the job or not to take the interview as she retains her job in the Major Crimes Division afterwards. *After the shooting in "White Lies, Part 1", Sharon tells Flynn that she not only wrote the questions she will get asked by FID, but the answers too. *Before Sharon killed Dwight Darnell in "White Lies, Part 1", she never took a life as stated in "White Lies, Part 2". *Sharon shares a first name with her adopted son Rusty Beck's biological mother Sharon Beck. *Andy Flynn notes in "White Lies, Part 3" that despite spending most of her career in Internal Affairs and her adherence to the rules, Sharon can in fact be very sneaky with how she does things. *In "White Lies, Part 3", Sharon states that she has no interest in being Russell Taylor's replacement. Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:Major Crimes Division